plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Pharaoh Zombie
The Pharaoh Zombie is a zombie encountered in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time. It is the last zombie introduced in Ancient Egypt. Its appearance is based on the Pharaoh. It speeds up after its sarcophagus is broken. Almanac Entry TOUGHNESS: Hardened SPEED: Basic His sarcophagus greatly protects him but slows down a rather fast zombie. Speed Detail: Moves like a hungry zombie once free The second cousin once removed of King Rot, he rose to power with his disappearing sarcophagus act, but met his untimely end in an unfortunate goat accident. His tale is told in great detail on the back of his sarcophagus, which no one will ever see. Overview The Pharaoh Zombie absorbs 74 normal damage shots and its appearance changes at 20, 40 and the sarcophagus breaks at 60 normal damage shots. The Pharaoh Zombie loses his arm at 67 normal damage shots before dying at 74 normal damage shots. Appearances Player's House: Piñata Party Ancient Egypt: Day 12, 14, 15, 22, 24, 25, and Pyramid of Doom Strategies This zombie cannot be destroyed by Instant Kills in one hit until the sarcophagus has been destroyed. Use an Instant Kill before the sarcophagus breaks to remove the sarcophagus, or after so that you don't need to deal with its speed.. A Bonk Choy behind a Wall-nut can deal with the sarcophagus easily, though it might need assistance. When they come in swarms, Plant Food might be necessary to deal with all of them quickly. If using Plant Food, the Snapdragon's ability can be very effective, as it will kill the Pharaoh Zombie even when it's inside the Sarcophagus. Pharaoh Zombies are resistant to a good deal of attacks, and this much be dealt with. It is immune to the Butter hurled by Kernel-pults, meaning using Kernel-pults against Pharaoh Zombies is a bad idea. It is also unique in the fact that, when in it's sarcophagus, it can eat a Chili Bean and not take damage, unlike other zombies which either faint or crush it. Using Cabbage-pults and Potato Mines against Pharaoh Zombies are valid alternatives to Kernel-pult and Chili Bean. Using Snow Peas against it is a good idea, as it will prevent the Pharaoh from using it's speed. Instant Kills, being only able to shatter the sarcophagus, are limited in power against the Pharaoh Zombie, and use of them is recommended to be limited, and only used when there is a large amount of weaker non-Pharaoh Zombies nearby. In Pyramid of Doom, these zombies will become very annoying, since they absorb a lot of damage. Planting one Winter Melon to deal with a Pharoah Zombie will just barely defeat it if there are no other zombies in the lane, so be sure to use many offensive plants against Pharoah Zombies. The Magnifying Grass is also useful since it kills the Pharaoh Zombie in 4 shots. A Sun Bean with Plant Food will destroy the zombie and give you a large amount of sun. Gallery Blahahshshahha.jpg|Pharaoh Zombie's almanac entry Pharaoh Zombie.png|HD Pharaoh Zombie. FDP.png|Pharaoh Zombie's first degrade FZLP.png|Pharaoh Zombie's second degrade and about to step on a Potato Mine. Phara.png|A fainted Pharaoh Zombie Anniversary_Pharaoh_Zombie.png|Pharaoh Zombie Costume in 5th Anniversary Party. IMG_1139.JPG|Pharaoh Zombie's 5th Anniversary costume, first degrade IMG_1140.JPG|Pharaoh Zombie's 5th Anniversary costume, second degrade IMG_1133.PNG|Pharaoh Zombie's 5th Anniversary costume in an ad. Snarcoughigoose.png|Pharaoh Zombie's sarcophagus 2 ae s zombie.png Trivia *The Pharaoh Zombie without its casket resembles Egyptian king Ramses the Great. **Also, its crown resmbles the crown of lower Egypt. *Pharaoh Zombie is similar to Newspaper Zombie from Plants vs. Zombies ''and Barrel Zombie from ''Plants vs. Zombies Adventures, ''as all three of them will increase their speed once they lose their armor or newspaper. *It growls first to know it's going to enter your lawn. The growl sounds like a coyote howling. *Pharaoh Zombie, Poncho Zombie, the Zombie Bull, Pirate Captain Zombie, Imp Cannon, Shield Zombie, Robo-Cone Zombie, Mecha-Football Zombie, Gargantuar and its Mechanized Variant, and the Imps are the only zombies that makes noise before entering the lawn. *Oddly, Pharaoh Zombies can eat the plants while still in their sarcophagus, even though it doesn't appear that they are eating it. *If its sarcophagus is still on, it won't die when it eats a Chili Bean. **This suggests that it doesn't actually swallow the plants while in the sarcophagus, he just throws the plant bits in the sarcophagus' face. *Pharaoh Zombie, Gargantuar, Robo-Cone Zombie, Disco-tron 3000 and Mecha-Football Zombie are the only zombies in ''Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time that can survive an instant kill. *If the Pharaoh Zombie is in its sarcophagus, it is immune to butter fired by Kernel-pult. *Its sarcophagus is also used by Mummified Gargantuar to crush the player's plants, but it appears to be longer. **Additionally, when the Mummified Gargantuar crushes a plant with it, players can see a normal Mummy Zombie inside it for a split second. *It can be slowed down or frozen, even when it is inside its sarcophagus. *It is possible that the Pharaoh Zombie's sarcophagus and body have individual health bars, as a hit from an instant kill will not kill the zombie but remove the sarcophagus, and while an instant kill normally does 90 damage, the Pharaoh Zombie's sarcophagus only absorbs 60 damage which is lower than the damage from an instant kill. **This is further proven by the fact that the Squash, when fed plant food, might strike the same Pharaoh Zombie twice, even further proving that the Pharaoh Zombie's sarcophagus and the zombie itself are indeed counted as individual zombies. **It also takes two hits for a hypnotized Gargantuar to kill the Pharaoh Zombie, supporting the theory that the Pharaoh Zombie and the sarcophagus are separate zombies. ***But on the other hand, Snapdragons can kill Pharaoh Zombie even if its sarcophagus is still with it instantly when fed by a Plant Food. This is probably because when it does its Plant Food ability, the fire removes the sarcophagus, and the Pharaoh Zombie immediately makes contact with the fire, thus killing it. *The Pharaoh Zombie is the only zombie in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time that can only be defeated after it's armor has been removed. **This is because all other armor zombies either die when their armor is destroyed, or can be killed with instants when their armor is still on. **The only exception is Snapdragon's Plant Food, which will kill the Pharaoh even if it is still in it's sarcophagus. *After the sarcophagus has been destroyed, the Pharaoh Zombies will stop moving for a moment. **This is also the same as Camel Zombies. *Its sarcophagus has the face of Crazy Dave, marking the paradoxal idolatrization of him, along with the Spinx-like monument from which zombies emerge in Ancient Egypt. *Although the Almanac says its speed is hungry, it's speedy compared to other zombies. *The candles from its birthday costume will remain lit even when it is frozen. *When Dark Ages update was released, its toughness was increased to Hardened. **Its toughness was Dense previously. Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Zombies Category:Headwear Zombies Category:Ancient Egypt Encountered Zombies Category:Ancient Egypt Category:Shield Zombies Category:Zombies with "High" Toughness